The One-Shot Conjecture
by AlexxLove21
Summary: A collection of (growing) Shenny one shots I did on tumblr. They aren't connected in anyway. I mostly do these when I'm away from my computer or I have writers block. I hope everyone enjoys! (WARNING: NO SHAMY, AU, FUTURE FICS, May be OOC.) These are all mostly pretty short. Rated T, I think there's a tiny bit of swearing and sexual innuendo, references, etc. Once again SHENNY!
1. The One Where They Admit Their Feelings

Penny looked at her barren apartment and sighed. After she got her amazing news, she's going to be in a hit tv show as a main star, she decided its best to be closer. The commute was too far. She also had another realization-she didn't love Leonard. As a friend, yes. As a lover, no. She was never comfortable with the idea of marrying him, or even living with him. She looked around again. She needs to stop being a coward.

She hasn't told anyone about her moving or her job. That means Leonard hasn't been in her apartment for a week and she's sure he's getting suspicious. She heard them coming up the steps, "I'm just saying its been kind of…weird between us. Like there's a secret." It was Leonard.

"Didn't you say you were giving her full reign on proposing to you?" Howards voice…oh yes, tonight is laundry night.

"Maybe she's planning something." He said finally. The conversation was muffled by their door.

Now or never, Penny thought. She walked across the hall and walked in. Leonard smiled and offered her food followed by a kiss on the cheek.  
She would wait for Sheldon to tell them her news. She felt bad about not telling the girls first but…these guys were here for her since day one. They ate, Penny didn't say much and when Sheldon came back upstairs he didn't say much, which was out of character.

"I have something to tell you all." Penny announced and Leonard looked excited. She felt guilty.

"I landed a permanent role on a tv show!" She said and they all said variations of congratulations, hugs happened, and Leonard kissed her.

"I'm very happy for you Penny." Sheldon said with an odd smile.

"There's…something else." She added looking from Sheldon to the guys, "I'm moving." A lot of commotion ensued after that but after they calmed down-and Penny threatened them-she explained.

"It's too long a drive from here. It'll be easier. Um, Leonard can we talk?" Howard tried to discreetly wink at Leonard but she caught it.  
"Sure." He said and she led him to her empty apartment.

"Penny! How long have you known?!" He shouted.

"A while. Look, honey, I love you so much and you have always been there when I needed it most but…I don't love you like you love me. It's wrong of me to keep leading you on. I hope we can be friends one day." She cried a little because she could see the emotions play out on his face. Hurt, anger, sadness, betrayal. She felt awful.

"Penny," he said with a weak tear stained smile, "you don't mean it…" His voice broke assuring her he knew she did.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly. He looked at her for a minute then walked out.

She wanted a drink but she didn't, she decided to quit. It was for the best. She sat on the floor for what seemed an eternity. She heard three knocks followed by her name. It was repeated twice and she told Whack-a-Doodle to come in.

"Penny I am not happy with your choice to leave." He stated looming above her.

"I know you tried so hard to accommodate me in your schedule and now I'm messing it all up." She muttered.

"I succeeded. That is not the only problem. You're my best friend. I'm going to miss you." He said it in a no nonsense voice, as if it was common knowledge.

Penny stood up and smiled at him, "Really?"

"Most certainly." He said.

"Oh my God, Sheldon. You're mine too. I'll visit sweetie." She cried a little and abruptly wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened.

"Penny, you know how I feel about hugging…but since you are leaving I'll make a small exception." He patted her back awkwardly for about five seconds then pulled away.

"Hey…are you okay?" Penny asked noticing Sheldon was acting kind of strange.

"Yes, I guess I am a little upset. You see, Amy Farrah Fowler terminated our relationship agreement and I'm not really too upset over the fact we are no longer in a relationship, I suppose I will just miss her company and now you are leaving."

In this small window of a moment Sheldons eyes glistened and he showed real emotions. Penny remembered when she first saw him, he was cute and lanky, downright adorable. She even thought he was flirting until she got to know him.

She always had a thing for the whack-a-doodle. And even though she said she would visit, she didn't think she would have a lot of time.

"Sheldon, you are my best friend and I will never forget you." Before she could think twice she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips.  
He froze up. When she pulled away he was in shock.

"Penny, what would make you think that was acceptable?"

"I'm just showing you how much I care about you…I always cared about you." Sheldon seemed to take this into consideration before doing something outrageous and placing a kiss on Pennys lips as well. They kissed for a couple seconds and Penny swore she felt a zing go through her body.

"I love you Penny." He said and her jaw dropped.

"I love you too Moon Pie." She stuttered back.

With that he departed. She watched him go, in shock and attraction. He was full of surprises but this was goodbye. She would be gone in the morning.

"I love you too." She whispered to her empty apartment.


	2. The One Where Everything Changes

Penny walked up the stairs her hand bracing her lower back, face contorted into what she was sure was the ugliest face of pain she had. Working all these double shifts were killing her.

She didn't know how much longer she could go without throwing her back out. She would never be able to work again. She couldn't afford a chiropractor or a doctors visit.

She could barley afford her bills.

She slid her key into the lock and couldn't wait to peel out of these clothes and do the best she could for her back by slipping into a steaming hot bath.

But just as the door opened she heard his voice, "Penny."

_Oh God. Not now._ "What Sheldon?" She turned around to show him her glare that told her she was NOT in the mood.

"You appear to be in pain." He said quickly forgetting what he was going to bother her with.

Which was so…not Sheldon. She lifted her eyebrows and decided to tread carefully.

"I am." She said with a hint of a questioning tone.

"Is it your back?" He led her into her apartment. "Amy Farrah Fowler has taught me a wonderous way to get rid of those pains. If it fails I can attempt to, as you would say, crack your back." She closed her eyes in the sheer delight of just hearing those words.

"You really think you can do this Sheldon?" She tossed her purse down and kicked off her shoes.

He tsked her, "I know I can do it, Penny."

She smiled hugely. "Let me change."

"Shower first please." He said quickly.

"Alright Moon Pie."

Penny hoped Sheldon knew what he was doing because she couldn't take the pain any more even a hot shower wouldn't ease the pain, even a bit. She quickly showered and changed into some shorts and a tank top. She put her hair in a messy bun and met Sheldon back in her living room.

It was weird she hasn't been this excited about something in a long time. And she was talking about Sheldon rubbing her back. She got strange goosebumps but ignored them.

He prompted her to sit and she obeyed. He adjusted himself accordingly. "I'll let you know I thoroughly sanitized my hands so you have no germs to worry about." He said and she nodded.

"Thank you Sheldon."_ NOW GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!_ She thought impatiently.

When he began it was kind of unsure and soft. Penny was getting ready to give up. But once he got into it…wow. He applied the perfect amount of pressure, rubbed and pressed all the right ways and before she knew it she was moaning with the extreme awesome pleasure she felt. The pain seemed to just go away.

She felt herself drifting off to a place…it was just her and Sheldon…and then someone knocked. Her concentration broke but Sheldon didn't stop. He seemed just as enthralled with this activity as she.

"I should get that." She mumbled but made no attempt to move.

"Yeah…we should." He answered with a quiet voice. All Texan too.

Pennys heart sped up and her skin tingled. The door opened suddenly. Sheldon and Penny shot away from each other so quickly Penny got dizzy.

Leonard walked in with a confused smile. "I've been knocking for-" He assessed his watch, "ten minutes."

Penny felt as confused as Leonard looked she glanced at Sheldon. He was just as lost.

"But I've only been home for…" Penny trailed off as her eyes caught the clock. Almost an hour! "um…" She quieted up.

"Wait." Leonard finally got a little more aware, which led him to be more confused. "What is going on here?" He managed to say.

Sheldon snapped out of his daze and turned into his normal self, "I noticed Penny was having back trouble and I suggested I give it a look. Amy Farrah Fowler taught me this wonderful move. It worked on me and it seemed to work on Penny too." He glanced at her taking in her straight posture.

It was almost too much for him. She was always wearing next to nothing but now he was aware of it much more than usual.

"Yeah it did." Penny said pushing at her back. "Amazing."

Leonard looked hurt, "Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

"She didn't ask. I offered." Sheldon put in.

"Well, okay. Dinners getting cold." He said deciding to let it go. Sheldon and Penny are just friends. He definitely had nothing to worry about.

"Let me change." Penny muttered and he excused himself. Penny looked at Sheldon and they shared a knowing glance, both aware something different happened there. Something that could change everything.

"Thank you Sheldon." She finally said.  
And as if he wasn't the same person, as if some other being possessed him just as he got to the door, with all his hot southern drawl, "My pleasure." And with that he left Penny.

_What has got into him? What has got into me?!_ Penny thought while heading to her room to throw on some clothes that were more suitable.  
But she had to admit…that back rub was amazing. Quite possibly the best thing to ever happen to her. She smiled at herself and headed over to the boys for dinner.

_Nope_, she thought again, _everything has changed_.


	3. The One Where He Ships Shenny

A/N: I'd say set in season 6 AU. Leonard and Penny aren't dating. They have dated before but after it didn't work out Leonard realized they weren't meant for each other. Penny is single. Sheldon and Amy are together. And really its hard to explain what I'm going for.

* * *

It's obvious how they feel about each other. The simple way Penny looks at him. The way they banter. Or how she always sits next to him on the couch.

Penny was dating sure, but she turned every guy away at the door. She confided in Sheldon, even if he said he didn't want to hear it. He would always try and help and vice versa. No it was very obvious they cared for each other.

Sheldon always tried to help Penny. They tried to better each other. It took him a while to see it but now that he does, he realizes how right for each other they are.

It was only confirmed to him one late night when Penny stumbled in their apartment drunkenly, her eyes threatening to water.

"Oh, Leonard." She mumbled turning away quickly.

Leonard stood up, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I came to tell Sheldon something but its late and…not that important." At this moment he shouldn't have smiled but he did.

"You like him don't you?" He couldn't wipe off the smile. He was right! They like each other…or…one down.

"Ugh, Shelbot? Dr. Whack-A-Doodle? Are you kidding me?" She rolled her eyes. They were still threatening to cry.

"Oh, Penny." Leonards voice became softer and he felt bad for smiling over something so trivial. "Why are you so upset about it? I'm sure he feels the same."

Penny plopped onto the couch Leonard sat next to her. She let out a huge sigh.

"No, he doesn't. He loves Amy. Above anything he loves himself. He doesn't feel the same way for me. I'm just stupid. Even if we could…I couldn't do that to Amy. And he can't stand being touched I'm just asking for trouble." The tears streamed down silently as she talked.

"I see how you guys are with each other. You two just work. In some weird, weird way you work." He said patting her shoulder.

"I don't know about that. Like I said even if we did…Amy is my bestfriend. I couldn't. That's wrong." She muttered, her heart was breaking with every word. Leonard saw the hurt and heart break etched into her face.

"Amy doesn't love him. They enjoy each others company. They're friends…I'll talk to her." Penny grabbed Leonards hand quickly.

"No! You can't let her know how I feel. Or anything." She shouted.

"No, I won't say that. I'll point out, to both of them, how inadequate they must feel and stunted. They both deserve better but should remain friends because they are good at that. Forcing a relationship isn't good." He said with a knowing look. Penny pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you sweetie but you don't need to do that."

"Its the least I could do." He said quietly.

"I should go home and sleep." She got up and walked home. Leonard sighed.

Yes, at one point he was attracted to Penny. Hell he still is. But they all deserve love. The right kind, the good kind that makes you happy and excited. It shouldn't be forced.

**-*The next day*-**

Penny walked over to 4A with a fuzzy conversation playing in her mind and mild hangover. She approached the door and heard frustrated yelling and lots of arguing. She walked in and no one noticed.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS TRYING TO SAY AMY!" Sheldon yelled, and he rarely got that worked up.

"CALM DOWN I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!" Leonard tried to shout over Amy and Sheldon.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST MAN UP AND LEAVE ME YOURSELF." Amy was on the verge of tears. Sheldon groaned and sat down.

Penny pieced together her conversation from last night. Oh shit.

"HEY!" Penny yelled over them and they turned to look at her. "Leonard wasn't breaking up with you for Sheldon. He was trying to save you…both from being in a failed, forced relationship. It may have started with me." Penny was tired of being a coward and tired of this nonsense.

"What are you saying bestie?" Amy asked her.

"You caused this?" Sheldon added.

"Amy you are my bestfriend. I promise you that. I never wanted to hurt anyone or cause any of this. Last night I told Leonard how I felt about a certain person and he said he would help. Now it kind of sounds like sabotage but I promise it wasn't. Leonards intentions were pure of heart."

"Oh sure we all know what his intentions are." Sheldon mumbled.

"I'm seeing Alex." Leonard blurted.

Penny smiled, "I'm happy for you sweetie. Anyway I told him I had feelings for you Sheldon. Okay? I didn't want anyone to get hurt, especially my friends. I was drunk and blabbering. I'm sorry." She said and felt this horrible guilt. She was getting sick.

Amy looked between Sheldon and Penny. "I thought we were besties."

"We are. Nothing has to change." Penny felt the wrongness of her words.

Suddenly Amys eyes softened. Sheldon looked ashamed. Penny was so confused.

Leonard spoke up, "You guys are good friends right? But you guys aren't good with intimate stuff. Remember when Zack came around and you were attracted to him and not Sheldon? You can't force chemistry. Believe me I've tried. It's going to fail and hurt you both."

Amy and Sheldon shared a look, "The science is there. I care about you Sheldon but I do need real love. Someone to care about me. I propose we terminate the relationship agreement and remain friends." Sheldon seemed to think it over hyper aware of Penny and Leonard.

"I believe you are correct." He said to Amy.

"I give you two my blessings." Amy said gesturing to Penny and Sheldon.

"Oh Jesus." Penny slapped her face into her hand and realized it was a bad idea as the mild headache started to grow into a migraine. "Are you sure this is what you two want?"

"Yes." They said in unison.

"I know I'll be jealous at first but I need to move on. I love you bestie." She hugged Penny for an odd duration of time.

"I'm not being anyone's rebound." Penny said to Amy.

"You're better than that." Amy left with that and Penny was confused and her head was pounding.

"Oh, um, I have to go." Leonard said grabbing his keys and leaving quickly.

Penny and Sheldon sat in silence for what seemed an eternity. Her confidence melted away. All that bravado she had minutes ago faded.

"I cared about you for a long time too." Sheldon said quietly.

"Really?" Penny said barely glancing up.

"Yes."

"I don't want to rush into this. I want you to get over Amy and be comfortable with the thought of us. Me." Sheldon stood abruptly and sat next to Penny. He hadn't realized he was sitting in the uncomfortable chair next to his spot. He placed a kiss on Penny's cheek.

She felt herself blush. "I am comfortable with you." He said.

"No, I mean you need time to get over Amy. Because she meant-means-a lot to you. I'll wait for you." She returned the favor and kissed him on his cheek. "Goodbye." She left and Leonard stumbled away from the door.

"Thank you Leonard. I admit the situation was really…weird but I hope everyone ends up happy." Leonard smiled and hugged her quickly.

"I know you guys will." They parted ways, went to their separate apartments, with separate reasons to smile.

_I knew they were good for each other_, Leonard thought when he saw the dazed smile on Sheldons oblivious face.

* * *

(Yes I made Leonard a Shenny shipper. I don't know why, but I loved it.)


	4. The One With A Drunken Confession

Penny never thought much about Leonard staying out late. Or even him leaving a bit earlier. She felt like Leonard would be the last guy to worry about.

Things change abruptly, don't they?

"I'm sorry its just some extra work I want to get done…so we'll have more time to spend together." That was pretty sweet she thought.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." They hung up. Okay, Penny wasn't needy but she had a bad day and all she wanted was a damn cuddle from her supposed boyfriend. She went across the hall.

"Hey Shelly. Leonards been out late these last couple nights….and early mornings last week." Penny felt a bad feeling in her gut.

"Yes he doesn't tell me much anymore." He said and she noticed he was put off by this situation as well.

"I know! I'll take him some dinner! He'll be happy to see me." She said already heading to the door. Sheldon stood,

"Penny, I don't know if I would do that…" Penny felt that bad feeling again. "He's busy." He added.

No, Penny thought, he's not. He wouldn't and Sheldon wouldn't lie to me. Penny left quickly picking up Chinese on her way. She found her way to the university but the door was locked. Leonards car wasn't there. She felt her eyes watering. She drove to the nearest motel but quickly left not wanting to see if his car was there. She drove home and drank almost two bottles of wine before going over to bug Sheldon. He was still up, surprisingly, on his computer.

"Oh, hello, Penny so nice of you to knock." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Where's that scum-bag Leonard? Huh Sheldon?" She said angrily and slurred.

"Penny, I suggest you sit down." He said and she stumbled onto the couch. He sat next to her.

"Sheldon, I thought he was different. I mean sure things aren't perfect between us but…" Who was she kidding? Especially in this drunken state she can't say things are skippity doo, whatever that means. The relationship isn't working. She knew it but at least she wasn't a total coward and fucked around. She started to cry.

"Sheldons here. There, there." He patted her in his awkward way. "I didn't know for sure if he was…but I had my suspicions. I'm sorry." He said it with sincerity.

"Sheldon…you're a good guy. A good friend." She said trying to wipe away the tears.

"Penny, you don't deserve this. You deserve better." Sheldon said with a soft tone. She looked at him and felt…good. It was right. He was amazing. She stood up quickly. No…she couldn't think this. Now? With everything?

"Are you okay?" Sheldon asked standing.

"I think…I'm in love with you." She blurted. Sheldon's eyes grew.

"Oh my God," Penny continued, "I didn't mean to say that. I mean you and me…" Their eyes locked for a moment. His blue eyes so soft, sympathetic, and adorable.

"I…guess I should go." Penny said suddenly sober.

"I suppose you should." Sheldon breathed. They felt the connection. No…she wasn't Leonard. She wouldn't do this to him…two wrongs don't make a right. But as Sheldon inched closer she didn't make a move. Her breathing hitched. It was all comfortable bliss. Just him and her. The door opened suddenly and Penny nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sheldon, Penny." Leonard said obviously surprised. He didn't even comment on their closeness, their quietness.

"Leonard." Penny said glaring. "Tell me what has been going on! I went to the university and you weren't there. I know…" Penny shook her head, she didn't have solid proof. Her sister told her to always have proof. "You're messing around on me."

"Penny….look, you know and I know this relationship is a dead end." He didn't sound like Leonard. He sounded actually like a man.

"You couldn't give me a heads up before you exited this relationship and entered another?" She was fed up.

"Penny I'm sorry I didn't say anything I just-we were both in our own little worlds." He was right but it didn't excuse his actions. "I am truly sorry. It was awful of me but it just happened and I was too coward to say anything." She didn't care anymore. Why bother? He's right.

"Alright fine. We're done. For good." She said and he excused himself leaving Sheldon and Penny alone.

"Honestly," Sheldon said, "I'm glad. One less thing to worry about." Penny managed a laugh and hugged him.

He kissed her on top of her head. "You said you were in love with me." He whispered.

"I am." She managed to say. She looked up at him and he at her. Their eyes locked again.

"You mean so much to me." He said and somehow their lips locked. It was a blur how it happened to her but it was warm and a bit uneasy. She smiled into it and he pulled away.

"Sorry." She said.

"Goodnight Penny." Sheldon walked away and Penny went home.

Something good came out of this, she supposed, and she was sure it would last.


	5. The One With the Chipped Dishes

Penny almost made the best Spaghetti. His mom makes the best, but Penny's is a close second. He enjoys when she cooks some of his favorite childhood meals because she can almost do it like his mom and his MeeMaw.

And they always get to do the dishes together after and while Penny isn't the most efficient dish washer, she started to listen to Sheldon a little, noticing the cleanliness of her dishes.

"Penny where did you learn to cook?" He asked suddenly while Penny watched the sink fill with water.

"My Nan. She loved to teach me lady like things…" Penny seemed to think about this, "Don't take that wrong! She encouraged me to do and be anything. She just thought I should know how to cook." Penny shrugged.

"Ah, I see. You know your cooking is my third favorite." She lifted her eyebrows but knew that it wasn't meant as an insult.

"Thanks sweetie…" She decided to say.

She put the plates in the water and let them soak a minute.

"Sheldon, I don't want to wash tonight." Penny made a pouty face that would have worked on anyone else, but not Sheldon.

"It's your turn. Jeez, Penny you'd think you would want a little structure in your life. You can't even keep to the dishes schedule." Sheldon rolled his eyes and she cracked a smile.

"But you are my structure sweetie." She kissed his cheek and he blushed a little, hoping she wouldn't notice.

He still liked the way her lips felt on his. How they felt against his skin. It tingled and made him smile. She pretended she didn't see his blushes so he wouldn't get embarrassed and she liked those moments.

"Okay Moon Pie, I'll wash." She began washing the plates when she got a mischievous thought. Sheldon didn't notice. He was drying the plate meticulously.

She handed them over and most dish passed his inspection.

"Oh, Sheldon, you know you scrub these too hard sometimes." He never heard such a remark about HIM. He's practically perfect.

She showed him where some paint had flecked off from his last wash.

"You don't purchase the right dishes. I'll buy you the correct ones." He said with a triumphant smile.

"No, Sheldon. I like these plates that's why I bought them." She grumbled.

He lifted his eyebrows, "Fine." He muttered, knowing some things Penny just…likes.

When Sheldon was drying the last fork Penny turned on the water and drained her side of the sink. She suddenly splashed Sheldon and his fork.

He dropped the fork, shocked, and turned to look at Penny's smile.

"Uh, Shelly, you have some water on you." She splashed him again and laughed.

"Penny, that's childish and now I have to change!" She laughed as she did it again.

He glared, all right if she wants a war she can have one. He grabbed the hose and sprayed her with it. She was laughing madly know, she didn't expect Sheldon to engage in this behavior.

"You'll never win!" He shouted causing her to stop laughing. She wrestled the hose away from him, it was fairly easy, and sprayed him down.

"Yeah right Moon Pie. I started this war and I'm gonna finish it." She laughed again as she sprayed his face.

Sheldon knew he could still win, with one dirty tactic. He walked straight up to Penny, who was still spraying and grabbed her outstretched arms that were holding the hose.

"Psh, not going to be that easy." She shouted.

He pushed her arms down, grabbed her chin gently and kisses her. She dropped the hose and returned his deep kiss. He snuck the hose into his hand, using his feet and legs to shimmy it to its current place. He put the hose to her chest and sprayed.

She gasped pulled away and shouted, "SHELDON!" When she saw his face she laughed.

"Fine you win. My Moon Pie." She smiled at him and he put the hose away.

"Yes, I do." He said it gently as he pulled, the now sopping wet, Penny into his equally wet arms.

They shared a kiss again but this time with no ulterior motives.

And Sheldon was happy.


	6. The One With The Baby

**A/N: This was inspired by a prompt from imagine-your-otp on tumblr.**

* * *

It was grocery shopping day. It seemed like a normal grocery shopping day. The list was wrote up the night before. They went a little late because Penny was feeling sick. Sheldon knew she could have been in contact with someone who was sick but she got angry when be said "dumb shit" like that. So he merely asked if she had the flu to which she said, "God dammit Sheldon it's probably because you poisoned me!"

He let it go, she was particularly moody lately. It was too early for her to be menstruating and he knew cause…other reasons.

He blushed thinking about the night before. He quickly dropped the thought and examined the list again.

"Sheldon!" Penny squealed in delight holding a box in his face, "I want this! It looks amazing."

"Penny, you know that isn't on the list. You don't even like Hamburger Helper." He said looking at her with a tired patience.

She threw it in the cart, "I want it." She walked away and Sheldon groaned following her.

He made no move to take the box out for fear of Penny's wrath. They strolled onto the next aisle and Penny did her happy squeal again before opening a bag. She ate the chips with joy.

"Oh God, these are amazing." He examined the bag in her hands.

"You usually eat Doritos." He stated and she looked at him with a mild glare, the chips distracting her.

"Ew. Doritos sound so looked at her chips again. These would be amazing in that Hamburger Helper….OH! With sour cream." She smiled thinking about the meal.

"Tonight is fried chicken night." He said with a whine.

"Loosen up Shelly. Be whimsical." She sauntered off. Sheldon followed debating on how to tell her he didn't like hamburger helper…how to tell her he didn't want to be whimsical today.

She tossed in a couple bags of chips, some salsa, and a couple things of gummy worms.

"Honestly, Penny, this is ridiculous. Out of our normal budget and deviating from the list." He was next to her now and she started crying. In the store! To Sheldon's horror.

"Why are you yelling at me?" His eyes went wide and he stuttered. It was still hard to deal with a crying Penny.

"I wasn't yelling." He quickly said, pulling her in for a hug. "I was merely stating an observation." She pulled away and glared.

"Whatever lets get this over with." She walked off and Sheldon had to catch up again.

His list finally finished. He was ready to get home. But Penny wasn't she was looking at ice cream.

"Sheldon would it be totally crazy to dip like…pizza crust in ice cream?" She grabbed some ice cream and then started shopping for fresh pizza stuffs.

Sheldon hates frozen foods. And they rarely buy them. Besides Penny liked cooking pizza.

At this point the gears in Sheldon's head were turning. He was counting and thinking about everything. Processing data.

"All right." She smiled at Sheldon and then remembered there was going to be a girls night. "Shit I need to get some rum." She said and Sheldon nearly screamed.

"No!" He said quickly.

She knew she had a bit of a problem a while back (especially when she was dating Leonard) but she had slowed down a lot. She hardly drinks. So she didn't understand the weird voice from Sheldon.

"Are you really telling me what to do?" Her nostrils were flaring and Sheldon looked worried but not for the reason she believed.

"No, love," He noticed early on that terms of endearment worked well when Penny was angry, "it's just not a good idea. I promise I will explain later." The look in his eyes worried her a bit but she wasn't one to back down.

"Sheldon Cooper you tell me what is going on now!" She shouted and he cringed. This is their usual grocery store he would hate to be 'that couple' because they aren't.

"This isn't an appropriate place for what I have to say. I'm begging you my Penny Blossom." Penny's eyes went wide he only called her that in really intimate or important circumstances.

She nodded quickly. Rendered speechless. She stood in line. Sheldon pretended he forgot something and went to the 'Misc.' Aisle. He had to sneak it in the cart. He devised a plan quickly.  
As he snuck it into the cart.

"Maybe you should relax go wait in the car." He said and Penny, already speechless, nodded again and went to her car.

Sheldon, while not overly fond of Penny's bagging preferred her to do it. He paid for everything, bagged in a methodical order, loaded the car (which Penny usually helped with), and almost offered to drive but decided against it.

"So..Sheldon…" Penny trailed off and decided for banal chit chat, "Bernie and Howard are trying to have a baby finally. I mean those kids have been holding it off long enough." Sheldon looked a little twitchy.

"They will have a small child." He said absently and Penny snorted.

"Sheldon!" She shouted and laughed again.

When they got home Sheldon insisted on lugging the grocerys in and putting them away. When he came into the living room Penny was texting and barely noticed the box in his hand.

"Sheldon….what is that?" She said finally.

"Honestly, Penny, it's right on the box." She glared at him.

"I'm aware Shelly. I just don't know why /you/ have one." She didn't soften her glare when he handed it to her.

"Did you take your pill last month?" He said and Penny's glare dropped into an embarrassed smile.

"I didn't…but it's no big deal we use protection all the time."

"You don't recall that one tipsy night where you convinced me I didn't need a condom because you were on the pill." Penny's face turned white.

She wasn't ever reckless before him and hell she really never ever let anyone enter without protection. (okay that sounded awful) she thought. She just loved him and trusted him so much. It still wasn't logical.

"I'm so sorry Shel-" then reality smacked her in the face.

The mood swings, the morning sickness, the cravings! Oh God!

"Holy crap on a cracker." She said to herself. "The test…should I take it now."

"No you should take it in the morning." She nodded vaguely remembering something about that in a pamphlet.

The whole night passed with an actual kind of…glee. After the initial shock they were both happy. Discussing names and dos and donts. Debating on boys and girls. Transforming their office into a nursery. It was nice actually and Sheldon was excited!

-the next day-

Sheldon woke up to Penny's scream. Which was odd enough because he was usually up before her. He looked at the time 6:10. He darted out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She was crying and he looked at the white stick in her hand.

"Sheldon, I'm pregnant." She smiled up at him and Sheldon hugged her elated.

"Penny the best thing that had ever happened to me is you and now you're giving me a child. I couldn't be happier.

"Sheldon you gave me this. Without you this wouldn't be happening." She kissed his cheek.

Sheldon was happy and there were thoughts of marriage floating in his head (his mother would kill him if they had a baby without being married) but that was a problem for another day. Because right now she was smiling at him and he was smiling at her.

Everything in the world felt right.


	7. The One With Major Separation Anxiety

**A/N: Also a prompt from imagine-your-otp on tumblr. **

* * *

Penny was particularly excited thinking about those next couple hours where they would be childless.

As they drove little Jude to school they shared little smiles and unneeded touches. Sheldon told Penny he wasn't one bit worried about Jude. Penny said if she was anything like him he should be.

Jude was excited. Daddy taught her a lot and Mommy helped too. But Daddy was a Gee-nis so that made him extra smart, and daddy said that made her extra smart too. Mommy said it might be hard to make friends but daddy said if Jude was anything like mommy she wouldn't have a hard time…then they started giving each other the 'kissy look'. So Jude practiced her sentences and math in her room until she got bored. Jude thought about this as they approached the school. She saw kids playing and adults watching. She saw some kids crying and others snacking. It looked so…exciting.

When the car stopped Jude fidgeted for a bit but waited obediently for mommy or daddy to get her out of her boo-ser chair.

Sheldon went to the back seat and got little Jude out of the car. He noticed her wide eyes and smiled at his baby girl.

"Are you feeling apprehensive, Jude?" Jude smiled at her daddy.

"No daddy, I feel excited." She paused for a moment in thought and then added, "and curious!" Penny laughed at her little baby genius.

"I'm glad. Granny said on my first day I cried like a baby." Penny said to her daughter.

Penny and Sheldon held one of her hands in one of their own walking towards her preschool teacher. Jude had her pondering look on then finally spoke.

"Mommy, why would you cry?"

Penny didn't expect that but in her mind she knew she should have. "Um, mommy was just scared to be away from granny and papa, I guess. I was little so I didn't realize how short the day would actually be. Granny said after the first day I was fine."

They made it to the teacher. "Mr. And Mrs. Cooper, hello." She smiled brightly.

"Hi Mrs. McClatchy." Penny said.

"Hi again Jude. Excited for your first day?" Jude nodded.

Mrs. McClatchy showed them her desk and told them the schedule. Jude was excited and ran off as soon as her mom and dad said bye.

Penny laughed and Sheldon managed his smile.

"I'll see you guys at two." Mrs. McClatchy said and they departed to the car.

Penny was bursting with excitement. Sheldon contained his, as he did with most of his emotions. When they were heading home Penny laughed.

"We can be as loud as we want! Anywhere we want! It's been so long."  
Sheldon smiled at his wife, "not too loud though, remember Jude's conception?"

She blushed. She remembered that day well. They were going at it all day. She wanted a baby but she wasn't all business. Sheldon knew what to do and how to do it. So when they were enjoying some food (sex makes you so hungry! She thought) a knock came. Sheldon went to answer it. Penny came up behind him after slipping a robe on over her underwear.

"-so I would appreciate it if you guys would quiet it down." The woman noticed Penny and shot her a look before returning hee gaze to Sheldon.

"Sorry ma'am." She glared at him.

"I'm still a miss, Sheldon." She said his name with a knowing tone that made Penny blush.

She strode away and Sheldon apologized once more then shut the door.

Penny was still blushing at the memory. "We won't be that loud."

Sheldon just shook his head. They got home in a matter of minutes and as soon as they got into the living room they noticed how quiet the house was.

Penny looked at Sheldon, the living room seemed too big, and she sighed loudly.

Sheldon looked at her with a glum face as well. "It seems our house is empty…why am I not more excited about this?" Penny pouted and wrapped her arms around Sheldons midsection he returned the hug.

"I miss Jude already!" Penny said into his chest. Sheldon kissed the top of her head.

Her hair smelled like green apple and a hint of his own soap mingled with the smell. He realized he missed Jude too and even these things weren't of a lot of comfort.

"Would you like to watch some television? I'll make tea." Sheldon pulled away a little so he could assess her face.

She nodded with a look that made her look like a child…no, Sheldon thought, like Jude. Jude had perfected that mopey pout Penny was wearing now and Sheldons heart ached a little more but he smiled all the same.

"Thanks Shelly." Penny teased and Sheldon said nothing as he went to the large kitchen.

He heard the tv turn on and the awful show Bad Girls Club blare from the speakers.

Penny didn't feel like watching drama she quickly scanned the channels for something better. She stopped on The Aquabats Super Show. She and Jude always snuck and watched it when Sheldon was at work or busy.

Penny smiled at the thought and felt a little better. "Hey, honey, do you want me to order some food?" She shouted towards the kitchen.

Sheldon returned with the tea. He refused to yell any answer. He handed her a cup then sat down. "That would be wonderful." She pulled out herself and called the Thai place they had their order on file.

"Cuddling and movies until we pick up Jude?" Penny said and Sheldon nodded.

"I don't feel like doing much else." He answered. He finally watched the show on the tv. "Penny what is this?"

She couldn't hide her guilty smile. "Jude and I watch this when you aren't around."

Sheldon gave Penny a look that took her back to 2012, back to 4a. The one that she both loved and hated back then. And it made her want to cry because Jude perfected that very look.

"It teaches her some things…" Penny said and Sheldon merely shook his head and opted to say nothing.

He didn't mind her watching this… once in a while but was kind of disappointed Penny didn't tell him.

They snuggled on the couch and Sheldon actually enjoyed the show but he would never admit that to Penny.

The food arrived and Penny told Sheldon to relax. She got the food and set it up the way she knew he liked it.

They switched Aquabats to Firefly. There were reruns on SyFy. They ate and discussed the possibility of it returning. They knew it wouldn't. Especially now.

Snuggling and watching movies were a great way to get Penny's mind off the fact her baby is _growing up. _Sheldon was quiet and seemed to be thinking about a lot of things.

"I miss her so much." Sheldon breathed. He wasn't fond of emotions, even after Penny showed him the joy of it. He also caught on to the pain. So when he expressed them it was rare.

Penny and Jude knew Sheldon had his weird way of showing it. So when he says something like that Penny knew it was so overwhelming.

"Me too sweetie. I thought this would be easier." Penny smiled a small smile.

They mostly sat in silence, enjoying each other presence, and ocassionally would say something about the movie or the TV show that was on.

Before Penny knew it her alarm on her phone was going off. She reached to grab it on the coffee table and shot up. "Its time to get Jude!" She slipped on her shoes and Sheldon did the same.

They quickly made their way to the car. Penny was so happy to see Jude again. She didn't understand how you can miss someone so much when you knew they were going to be back in just a short while.

They asked Mrs. McClatchy how there daughter was. She smiled, a little hesitant, but it was still sincere.

"She is a ball full of energy. She's so _smart _and she's bossy and likes to be in control but we talked about it and she understands that I'm the teacher, not her." She laughed at this point then continued, "She's a good kid and she had a blast."

Jude came up to her mom and dad with a toothy smile. "I HAD SO MUCH FUN!" She said and Penny scooped her into her arms.

She kissed her face over and over. They said goodbye to the teacher and headed towards the car. Sheldon stole Jude away from Penny and placed little kisses all over her head.

Jude thought mommy and daddy were acting a little weird but she was still happy. She let daddy buckle her in, even though she could do it.

"How was your day sweetie?" Penny asked her adorable daughter.

Jude was talking animatedly about her day. She used grand hand gestures and big words. She was all smiles. When she finished she tried to look at both her mommy and daddy but she couldn't so she just looked at mommy because she was driving. "How was your day?"

Sheldon and Penny shared a knowing look and he chuckled.

"We missed you so much baby girl." He said and Jude smiled hugely.

"I missed you guys a little." Sheldon and Penny laughed.

She hoped in time it would get easier. Sheldon knew it would. They just had to be strong.

"I love you sweetie." Penny said.


	8. The One With the Fluffy Second Time

**A/N: **(**its based off of this post, post/62458046078 , and my crazy ideas (in the tags). Shenny, established relationship, so they're going about their second time I suppose and its just going to be fluffy okay. I don't think there's going to be really any smut.)**

* * *

Penny and Sheldon finished dinner kind of early because Penny had to get to work in the morning and Sheldon likes to get an appropriate amount of sleep. (not to mention he was terrified of her repeating their coital actions from last week, it still makes him blush)

"Sheldon," Penny said while clearing away the plates. "Can I ask you...about last week?"

Sheldon went stiff and his face went pink, Penny had to smile at his reaction. "That would be fine."

She set the plates in the sink and turned to look at him, still at the table, then let out a breath of air (_talking about sex shouldn't be this hard!)_ "Well, I really...liked what we did and I was wondering if you did too. I mean did I do something wrong? Or would you prefer something..?" She sighed.

If she was with someone who was normal, (she still smiled at the thought of her Whack-A-Doodle) they could have just discussed it openly. He's so nervous...its adorable but also...she's unsure of herself. She's a big-ol-5, sure, but that's with at least moderately experienced guys.

Sheldon has had barely any sexual experience and even if he was into her being on top or something he probably wouldn't just outright say, at least until a couple more times.

"I enjoyed our time together. It's still foreign to me. I do not object completely to it." He looked away and Penny walked over to him and grabbed his hands.

"Hey sweetie, its okay. I'm not trying to rush you. I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable and I'm not pushing you away."

"Not at all." He kissed the top of her head. "I believe it is time for me to return to my home and sleep."

"Alright my crazy man." She smiled up at him. "I need to go to sleep early anyway. I have an early shift." He leaned down and she stood on her tip toes connecting their lips.

They pulled away and she couldn't contain her smile. Sheldon made her happy. He was completely nuts and to him, she was nuts too. It made for some good arguments and also some good conversations.

"I will miss your absence." She laughed, he was obviously lying, because she had this lecture before.

_"I'm going to miss you tonight Sheldon."_

_"I doubt you will miss me in your sleep Penelope." She disliked being called Penelope, but Sheldon insisted it sounded how she looked, Penny couldn't deny him after that._

_"Shelly, I mean I will miss your presence next to me, you know when I wake up, and trying to go to sleep and stuff."_

_"I don't see how that can be true..."_

_"SHELDON!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Always so logical."_

"You don't have to lie to me Sheldon." She smiled and he was at the door when he turned around.

"Actually Penny, some times I find myself waking up and missing your presence or the smell of your hair...or the feel of your body." She blushed, which wasn't like her.

"Aw sweetie. You can stay the night whenever you want, you know." He looked nervous as he palmed the door knob.

"That would be acceptable. I must change into my Saturday pajamas's" Penny nodded then went into her own bedroom to change as he left.

She changed into a silky pink tank and shorts nightie combo. She brushed her hair then returned to the living space when Sheldon began his ritualistic knocking.

She waited for him to finish then opened the door to him. He was wearing these blue and black flannel pj's. She smiled at him then turned slightly to head to the room.

"Penelope." He said suddenly and she turned around. "I would not object to some...coitus activity." She giggled at his word usage. He was so nervous.

"You can say sex." She said as he came in and headed to the room.

"I will not." He went to the room and she shook her head, shut the door, and followed.

"I'm just saying, things would probably go a lot smoother if you said sex." She smirked and shut her bedroom door.

"I-I am a bit apprehensive. I'm not sure how I can please you." He was fidgeting and looking anywhere but her eyes.

"Oh, Sheldon, I'm a big-ol-5 remember? I can do everything." He turned red and shifted around again.

She laughed lightly, "I'll take it slow for you sweetie."

"I'd be much obliged." She smirked.

"I'm sure you will sweetie.

-**The next morning**-

"Penelope." He whispered her name and she smiled.

"Sheldon Lee." She whispered back, a happy smile on her face.

"I am going to miss you today." He whispered back.

They were naked, and she was surprised Sheldon stayed that way. He didn't shift uncomfortably or try to leave or shower.

"I'm gonna miss you too, but on the bright side," she turned around to look in his beautiful blue eyes. "I'm getting off early so we have time to go out tonight if you would like...or stay in." She smirked, "...or both."

Sheldon looked down for a moment and saw her full lips pulled into a smile. "I would like to take you out." He said suddenly and her smile faltered.

"Are you sure?"

"Penny, please, I think I can take my girlfriend out on a date without her acting suspiciously." She chuckled.

"Okay, Shelly bean, just let me know what time so I can be ready." She got up and stretched.

"Penelope," Sheldon started, his voice wavering.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Penny's arms dropped from above her head.

She turned around and looked at him in his eyes. "Sheldon?"

"I mean it." He sat up in the bed and covered himself with the sheet. "I know I am not the best at expressing my feelings and I am not good with our...sexual relations, but you are such a wonderful person and you really are caring. I just feel I don't show you enough compassion sometimes." He looked down at his hands in his lap.

Penny crawled back on the bed and grabbed his face, making him look into her eyes. "You don't need to try and be anything you aren't. Trust me sweetie, I love you for you." He kicked her quickly and set her a little off balance.

"Alright, I love you, but I need to get ready." She kissed him lightly and then headed to the bathroom. "Text me later."

He texted her later, and let her know to be ready at 7. He picked her up in a nice (casual) outfit and he took her out to a Tim McGraw concert, because even though she liked pop music, she really liked country music...Sheldon had to admit he did too.

Penny couldn't help herself, she kept saying I love you every chance she got...and Sheldon liked to return it.

-End.-


End file.
